Booker
How Booker joined the Tourney Booker "The Lone Wolf" is a one-man military campaign. His “work” mainly involves the killing of Sang Soldiers. Many of them. His Signature Weapon of Choice is the HK G36K. It seemed that Booker was out of work until he heard Grimoire Heart was causing problems for the people. Booker's first target would be Azuma. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Agent Nyx. *Play 5843 matches For both methods, you must fight Booker in the Albanian Village. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Booker, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Lone Wolf, Booker!" He will be seen left of Adelgund, right of Mash, and below Rumika. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Smokes a cigarette. After the announcer calls his name Booker does five karate punches then fires his HK G36K and says while the camera zooms "You're gonna need more men if you expect to get out of here alive." Special Moves HK G36K (Neutral) Booker shoots his HK G36K at his opponent. He will need to reload after 30 rounds. Wolf Pack Fist (Side) Booker swings his hands like wolf claws 4 times. Wolf Rising Kick (Up) Booker does a jumping crescent kick then a knee kick in midair. Lupine Slide (Down) Booker slides forward doing a kick then an uppercut. Technical Jeep Attack (Hyper Smash) Booker runs off then brings in a civilian van armed to the teeth with machine guns and rocket launchers. He first fires the machine guns, then the rockets at the opponent giving heavy damage. Wolf Hunting Dance (Final Smash) Booker does a palm punch. If he hits, he says "I'm gonna teach you how to hunt like a wolf." then three wolf-like punches, then four kicks, then claws his hands seven times, then blows cigarette smoke in the opponent's face. Booker then shoots his G36K into the opponent and blows him/her away with "Hasta la bye bye!" Victory Animations #Booker swings his arms like a wolf saying "I've been called that. But I have mellowed." #Booker poses like a wolf then shoots his G36K saying "Sometimes, it's fun to run with the pack." #Booker runs a thumb across his throat and says "Moving on. You killed all my business." On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a helicopter saying "Yeah, I was. But after five days of agonizing pain, the cobra died." Trivia *Booker the Lone Wolf's rival is Azuma of the Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, and his second rival is Agent Nyx of MI6 who is also a father of three. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters